The present disclosure generally relates to removable battery packs, and more particularly to a removable battery pack having an improved latching mechanism. In particular to one embodiment, a battery pack having an improved latching mechanism is removably disposed in a cleaning appliance with a suction motor impeller assembly (e.g., a stick-type or hand held portable type vacuum cleaner) for powering same. Though the present disclosure will describe a removable battery pack particularly in association with a suction force cleaner, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter described herein has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in related environments and applications (e.g., for use in other powered devices including power tools, radios, power sprayers and the like).